Ray
Ray is the former Elemental Master of Fire, the husband of Maya and the father of Kai and Nya. Ray fought alongside the Elemental Alliance in Serpentine War, which resulted in their adversaries being sealed in various tombs, with him personally imprisoning the Anacondrai tribe within their tomb in the Sea of Sand. Following the war, Krux and Acronix, the Elemental Masters of time, betrayed the alliance. Ray and Maya forged four blades using Chronosteel, which were used to sap the Time Twins' elements before they were lost to time. However, Krux evaded his condemnation. Ray and Maya would have two kids, Nya and Kai, with the latter inheriting Ray's element. Krux assumed a false identity and would eventually capture Ray and Maya, forcing them to create armor and vehicles for his Vermillion army. Ray and Maya were forced to comply as their children would be in danger if they refused to obey the demand. Many years later, Kai and Nya soon learned what happened to their parents, and reunited with them. However, Krux and Acronix used Kai and Nya to claim the last Time Blade. Ray was struck by one of the blades, and began aging rapidly. When Kai and Nya went into the past and helped Wu defeat the Time Twins, Ray was saved. History Early Life As a young man, Ray was very poor, wearing ragged clothes and going door to door selling custom made weapons to make a living for himself. At some point, he discovered his powers and became the Elemental Master of Fire. One night, Ray and Master Wu were searching for samurai bandits, but when he spotted the silhouettes of scarecrows, he mistook them for the bandits and sprung into battle. The next morning, he was forced to apologize to the farmers that owned the scarecrows for his mistake. Ray fought alongside Wu and Garmadon in many battles. Like his son, Kai, he was headstrong and reckless, but a skilled fighter and a loyal ally. Ray eventually became one of Master Wu's most trusted friends. Following the end of the Serpentine War, the Time Twins went rogue and tried to take over Ninjago. Wu got an idea and commissioned Ray and his wife into building blades made of Chronosteel which would absorb their enemies' powers. The crafting exhausted Ray and Maya but they soon completed the weapons and rested while the rest of the Elemental Masters defeated the twins. After the events of the Serpentine War and the event with the Time Twins, he fathered Kai and Nya with his wife, Maya. His element of Fire was inherited by Kai. Later, Wu wanted Ray to become a ninja, though he declined to stay at home with his wife to take care of their children and work at Four Weapons Blacksmith. As such, the old master entrusted him with the map to the Golden Weapons, made in the event of Wu's demise to ensure that the powerful artifacts could be retrieved in times of darkness. Sometime later, he and his wife befriended a man named Dr. Sander Saunders, who became very close to them. However, the man revealed himself to be Krux; he wanted revenge for their contributing in his loss of his powers and his brother being lost in time. Krux threatened to harm a young Kai and Nya if his demands were met. As a result, Ray and his wife were forced into Krux's services and separated from their children. Following their disappearance, Kai and Nya became the new owners of his blacksmith shop. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Following the defeat of Clouse, Wu would suffer a horrible nightmare in which he saw Ray and his wife Maya forging something terrible in a pit of flame and smoke for the Time Twins. The Hands of Time Pause and Effect Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Lost in Time Appearances Notes *Ray's appearance does not seem to have changed after the Serpentine War, aside from his face being less symmetrical, and the addition of more weary looking eyes. **This is due to the fact that Elemental Masters age differently than normal humans. *Ray is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "The Lost City of Generals." Gallery FIGRay.png|Ray's minifigure MoSCKaiFather.png|Young Ray, as a poor blacksmith MoSCFireMaster.png|As the Master of Fire in his youth DoDMasters.png|Kai and Nya honoring their parents on the Day of the Departed celebrations. MoS72Ray Found.jpeg|Kai finds out his father is working for the Hands of Time MoS72Family Reunited.jpeg|Ray and his wife are reunited with their children. MoS66Ray&Maya.jpeg MoS72Ray.jpeg MoS72Ray&Maya.jpeg MoS74Aging.png|Ray begins to age pl:Ray Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Parents Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Fire Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Heroes Category:Ally of the ninja Category:Kai and Nya Family Category:First Elemental Masters